SciFri
SciFri is a roleplayer who streams his adventures in VRChat. His main-character SciFri is a questionable yet wholesome and dorky holy knight who is trying and learning to be better around girls. Along his journey his confidence improved earning him the nickname "ChadFri". Sometimes called a "comfy streamer" he explores public worlds with his friends in his Comfy Crew as well as participates in various RP from light improv in the Gator RP Group to custom campaigns set in their own unique worlds such as Callous Row. Aside from VRChat, the tabletop game Dungeons and Dragons holds a special place in his heart and he participates as a player in various games as well as hosts his own campaigns as a dungeon master on his stream. SciFri - The character During his adventures he met and was tutored by Chipz who 'wing-manned' for him and helped him romance and win the heart of the girl that he fancied. The relationship eventually ended but he continues in his search for the right girl. In 2019 he became a regular visitor of The Golden Gator in Bricktown and was introduced to various women and paired on more dates than ever before. He would eventually meet a woman he fancied, Kasumi who paradoxically is a demon. History SciFri was born in Elysium an outer plain of existence that was home to all sorts of races in service to reigning deities to provide justice for all. He was raised to be a holy knight under instruction from his parents who were themselves holy knights. Around the age of 16 the Holy Empire had a drastic change as the Archangels ousted humans from ruling the Empire seeing them as to sinful to be trusted any longer. A war broke out between the old Holy Empire and the new Archangel ruled Empire. SciFri's parents fought against the Archangels but the war ended with their defeat and death. SciFri escaped Elysium and ended up in the material plain on earth in an old cathedral, one of the last remains of the old Holy Empire. From here SciFri became a mercenary training himself with the twin swords left behind by his parents. The Archangels gave SciFri his favor not knowing he was originally from Elysium and only thinking of him as your average paladin. It was later revealed that he was the last line from a royal bloodline, a prince of the now destroyed Holy Empire of Elysium. It was revealed to everyone in public by his teacher and mentor Arcadum when he was commended ironically for his prowess in the dating game during the holidays of 2018. (by Aran Cheshire)]] Wing-manned by Chipz While visiting public worlds together with Chipz, SciFri met Faelyix. With the 'wing-manning' guidance from the Chipz and his tips on wooing women, he helped him in setting up a date with her. On May 16th, Faelyix accepted SciFri's advances and became his girlfriend and they shared a romantic moment together while fireworks filled the night sky. Club Rogue and Right-Hand man In May 2018 while being tutored by Chipz, SciFri became his right-hand man - assisting him in running his night club establishment, Club Rogue. Earning his position among the said vampire's most loyal friends, bodyguards and allies he got involved in the The Crossover War between Chipz and Joey Bagels. The Renegades Preparing for the impending war SciFri saw the need for a neutral group that wasn't loyal to either side. Thus Scifri picked out powerful individuals in Club Rogue to join his team. This mercenary group would later become known as The Renegades. The groups adventures caused much stress on SciFris relationship however and on June 7th, Faelyix eventually broke up with him and he would start dating Folkona, an Archangel creation. During his adventures together with The Renegades ScFri lost his Angel's grace after gaining Leviathan's grace and becoming romantically involved with Folkona, which Archangel Valor in particular was not happy about. He and The Renegades eventually fought The Don which would result in SciFri's death. He was later revived by the guardians, Miss Universe, Faelyix and Azreal. Later on while enjoying some time with Folkona he asked her to marry him on July 5th. ]] Arcadum's Student SciFri would later accept Arcadum's offer to teach him the dark arts after Arcadum informed him that the light had abandoned him. SciFri eagerly took up the mantle of apprentice to the demon and began learning the ways of magic with his fellow Renegades Satchi, Folkona, and Oblivious. The training began with each student being given Arcadum's runes. SciFri received Ignis a rune of hellfire that would allow SciFri to summon and control fire. From their Arcadum's training became brutal going so far as to have SciFri lye down in boiling lava and even consume it while the demon healed him to help him master his gift. SciFri after completing most of his training is told by Arcadum that he sees him as a true friend and that together they will storm down Elysium and make the Archangels pay together. He informs SciFri of his true name, the magical name given to all beings that tells their true nature, SciFri's true name being Dela Kenali which means Hell Knight. Arcadum then gives SciFri a gift in the form of great power. Arcadum summons SpazKoga who then bites open SciFris body while Arcadum carves arcane runes into his bones bolstering his strength and magic affinity. Arcadum then shoves his own arcana into SciFri's body giving him the ability to access all of the magic that Arcadum uses. Spaz then sewed SciFris body back together making SciFris change from a holy knight to hell knight complete. Losing his Position On June 18, 2018 SciFri was absolved from his duty as Chipz right hand man following disagreements concerning Chipzs daughter Nanoade. Chipz had intended to keep his daughter outside the war but she had been silently been accepted into the tutelage of The Renegades, SciFri's group - without his approval. With them she intended to learn how to harness her magical abilities. Their conflict and falling out would later become a lost thread in time following a reset of the cycles. Change in Allegiance of Nanoade's death]] On Aug 11th SciFri together with The Renegades informed Chipz of his daughter, Nanoades death. Chipz loosing his senses blaming Nanoades death on the group it left a bitter tone in the air. SciFri trying to get the groups to seperate quickly became overwhelmed watching his 2 families fight and pulled out his sword placing it to Folkona's neck. This disagreement between Chipz and The Renegades would lead to SciFri deciding to leave the group he was already having issues with and join forces with Chipz, VII and Izanami instead. This also lead to his engagement with Folkona being broken. As Arcadum's apprentice he introduced him to Izzy and Chipz to ask for his aid in solving their problems. SciFri becomes the mediator between them as Chipz and Izzy show no trust to the demon. SciFri continued to help the group as they gained enemies of the Darkness, The Holy Knights of Elysium, and the Vampire Council. Deciding to lay low in a place where he wouldn't be easily found by these enemies SciFri ended up going to Bricktown. ing" Harmony X]] Return to the Dating Game In November 2018 SciFri would visit Bricktown and become a regular at The Golden Gator run by the mischievous alligator 'wing-manning' robot Roflgator. The popular bar is a place where crazy shenanigans tend happen every day. Here he was introduced to the "dating game" that goes on there and continues being paired on dates with various women. While in the bar he also met and got stalked by the annoying Richard, acting strange and commenting about his every action. and SciFri on a date]] On Nov 14th he was paired with PB the armoured girl and on Nov 20th LilYuki, the dog girl. On Nov 27th he was paired with Harmony X was taught to perform the legendary Doosh move. He would go on further dates with LilYuki and Meyuu but was unable to decide on a girl. On Dec 10th he was pushed into making a choice by Roflgator and he chose PB. his feelings]] To spice things up Roflgator hosted a "Bachelorette" type eliminating dating show the following day where SciFri was competing against Spellboy, AJLiddell and Shrimp all vying for PB's affection. At the end of the day - SciFri won. during the opening of the 8est store.]] Investing in the 8est store On Jan 19th, 2019 a new store opened in Bricktown by Mayor Crocolol. SciFri having earned money recently in a bet against a local mafia boss choose to invest and also work there. Under Crocolol his coworkers are Truu, Mute Max and Scuffy. Archmage of the Pillar On January 27th, 2019 SciFri gets a warning from his master Arcadum. Hearing this warning he heads to the Stranger’s Cathedralto meetup with Arcadum's other students Satchiand Oblivious. They go to search for Arcadum with the assistance of Faelyix only to find he has been controlled by his old master Var'thuul who plans to destroy the universe using Arcadum as his tool of conquest. The group escapes and form a plan to stop Arcadum with the help of the other Rune bearer Folkona, Aegis, The Purple Lotus and The Guardians. Three days later the group contain Arcadum and battle him for hours. Eventually Arcadum goes to the Archangels to try and remove his chains and is inadvertently freed by Azreal. With his freedom Arcadum destroys the entity controlling him, but now must leave. Before he moves on Arcadum grants SciFri the title of Archmage of the Pillar, so that he may safeguard the pillar of magic in his stead. After saying goodbye to his friends and students SciFri's master leaves with Amika to somewhere beyond. With Arcadum gone SciFri was then able to pickup Emerysaur's soul, which she had given to Arcadum, and give it back to her. SciFri's current goal is now to recover the arcane knowledge that was destroyed in Arcadum's library and discover his purpose as the new Archmage. s strange family.]] Romance with Kasumi SciFri being careful not to get into a new relationshis since the dating game last year and the absence of Meyuu appeared to avoid many of Roflgators wing-manning attempts until he met KasumiXKitty. They took it slow and it was not until the third date that they became girlfriend and boyfriend. Eventually SciFri was introduced to Kasumis family, consisting of demons and succubi. It was a hilarious themed RP event where players from the Gator RP Group portrayed the characters representing her various family members. . Emery in the background.]] Bar manager and rivalry On Dec 3rd 2019 when Roflgator announced he had fired all his previous employees and was rehiring for The Golden Gator 2020 SciFri applied for the host job and made a good impression earning him a trial place. In the following days he was pitted against Java who also wanted the same position but lost out for being absent. On Dec 16th 2019 Gapp was hypnotized by Alfonso the Hypnotist (portrayed by MurderCrumpet) to hate SciFri more than anything and become his ultimate rival. Ever since both of them keep challenging eachother in dating endeavors and events. Equipment *Holy Knight Armor - SciFri's armor is magically enchanted to increse it's resistance to attacks. *"Blades of Storm" - A set of holy blades passed down onto SciFri after he was done with his Knight training. These swords have since been abandoned in his Cathedral preferring to cast magic now. **Blessed Lightning Sword- The sword was passed down by SciFri's father to him. In Paladin Form, he can call lightning down with it. He originally swore this sword to Chipz in Cycle 6, but took back his pledge due to decisions that Chipz made near the end of the cycle. He attempts to swear this sword to Chipz again in the next cycle and Chipz refuses his pledge, asking SciFri instead to be his friend. **Blessed Wind Sword - Was passed down by SciFri's mother. In Paladin Form, he can call air and wind down with it. He has sworn this sword to Folkona. It has been damaged or broken by Cor Vous. *Gem of Elysium - A green gem that acts as a conduit for divine power. It was powered by the Archangels until the removed their blessings and was then powered by Folkona until they separated. Powers and Abilities *Divine Powers - When dawning his paladin armor SciFri was able to wield these abilities with the blessings of the Archangels. He replaced this with regular arcane abilities after his divine grace was removed. **General Enhancement - His abilities, stamina, power, and other attributes are generally boosted. **Holy Light - Can be used as a holy beam weapon or as a healing beam. *Lightning Smite: Can call down lightning with his Blessed Lightning Sword. Requires him to have the sword within his possession. *Ignis Rune - Gifted by Arcadum, allows the summoning and control of hell fire. The rune is implanted into his right arm which glows orange when using this ability. *Arcadum's Arcana - With Arcadum's arcana implanted in his body he has access to all the magical powers Arcadum was able to use. This includes Arcadum's own speciaally made ability Revenant Matrix. *Archmage - With SciFri's new title he has access to powerful magic's focusing on Conjuration and Evocation magic. in "The Grindstone" a bar in the slums of Callous Row|150px]] Alternative roleplaying personas Jack Montagne Jack 'Splice' Montagne is a Cyberware mechanic by day but a Decker and "Better-Than-Life" - BTL chip dealer by night. He runs a cyberware repair shop in Callous Row, the underbelly of the gigantic Savior City. ]] Lange Pliskin Lange Pliskin is a brashful corporate reject who was demoted by his superiors. Technically still employed by the mega-corporation Quixote, he is desperately trying to earn his way back into their good graces. Callous Row is a cyberpunk style roleplay event hosted weekly by Arcadum. Minor characters Charles Winchester Gideon the IVth is a silly magician character participating in Sora Fantasy VII RP. A typical Japanese RPG character. He also worked at The Comfy Cafe for a while. SKI-FR33 was a female service robot working at The Comfy Cafe run by LeyLey. Book was a temporary character featured in Chipz spiritual journey at the end of his Season 4 story arc. Dribbles aka "SciFrog" or "Sigh Phrog" the bayou frog enjoys singing Lois Armstrong songs with his coarse voice. He was also prominent in The Frog Arc in Jan 2020. Trivia In-character trivia *SciFri once said, "I would gladly die so that Chipz can go have coffee with a cute anime cat girl." during the crossover. *SciFri once tried to romance two Jessica clones at Club Rogue before meeting Fae... It earned him the title Unholy Knight/Fallen Knight. *On the 30th after getting a donation asking about it, SciFri confirmed liking butt stuff. *On the 4th of June 2018 SciFri said, "I'm not the big gay I'm the small gay" *SciFri stole the 'Cute Mute Crusaders' book from the legends archive on 7/30/2018. He stuck it in his left pocket. *SciFri's actual birth name is not SciFri. This name was revealed to be Silas Fairbrook after escaping the Stranger’s Cathedral infected by Vagabond's corruption. *S0ra insists that he is SciFri's rival but the consideration is not mutual. When questioned using the title of "rival" SciFri once responded to his suggestion but immediately retracted the claim afterwards. *SciFri makes a cameo in Jameskii's VRChat in a nutshell 10 as one of the many milk cartons. *Since becoming more certain around girls and his girlfriend Kasumi he shows a stronger and more dominant side he earned the nickname "ChadFri". Coined by Roflgator his "wing-man". *Link EZ asked to become his "Friday Fling" when visiting Neko Nights on Fridays. Out-of-character trivia *He has a long history of playing Dungeons and Dragons (DnD) and runs campaigns as a dungeon master with his friends on his Twitch stream. *SciFri is notably an avid Gundam fan; he is able to recite the monologue for the "Burning Finger" special move off by heart. *Some claim that his voice resembles that of Kermit the Frog from The Muppets TV-show. **He once got roasted in a public lobby for doing "the worst Kermit impression ever" when he was actually just using his regular voice. **Since telling the story he occasionally gets called "Scuffed Kermit" or "Kermit" teasingly. *Known for his hilarious wheezing laughter he sometimes laughs so violently that his friends get worried for him. Links External Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/scifri *Twitter: https://twitter.com/scifriTV *YouTube: SciFri's YouTube Clips *Dorky knight Sci exposed to some J4KEY ASMR *Rejected by a cat girl *Going in... *Furry accusation totally not out of context *The horribly scary Furry arc *Poor SciFri providing reagents *Finally did it? *Forehead kiss *Proclaiming to Meyuu (PB) *Wing-manned by Kibby with LilYuki, annoying Richard (Shrimp) *Speech against Richard (Shrimp) *Setting a trend performing the first male-male "doosh" on CDman *Prince SciFri *Triggering Roflgator *"Dooshing" LilYuki *SciFri choosing the right girl *Meyuu "dooshed" *Sudden attack on SciFri and Meyuu *SciFri leaves on the Chipz Pre-season 5 trailer *Sci becomes a Lv. 45 Boss's Biatch *Meyuu vs SciFri *Roasted by Arcadum about anime *Prepare for the insert probe Slime Girl *The Pluto theme park robot *SciFri defeats his impostor doppleganger SkiFree *Roasted by the impostor SkiFree (Mute Max SciFri impersonation) *RP-card down confession *Jumpscared *The Dance of SciFri's People *Ultimate soyboy white knight showdown *Shiddin and fardin *ChadFri disrespects a queen *School RP: New exchange student *Scuffed Kermit *Roflgator creating "content" (fake drama) *SciFri and Kasumi *I dare you Meech *SciFri almost dies laughing and wheezing *Exposed by Uzu *The bayou frog sings "What a wonderful world" *Dribbles, a true Bayou phrog *Seeing Meyuu again *Loosing it laughing at Tony Maloney's work outfit Gallery SciFri gallery SciFri.jpg|At Club Rogue SciFri2.jpg|SciFri at the Beach House SciFri confronting Chipz.jpg|SciFri confronting Chipz during a dramatic moment Roflgator and SciFri.jpg|SciFri and Roflgator; SciFri finds Roflgator "imposing" SciFriLoli.jpg|SciFri's loli avatar SciFriPink.jpg|SciFri's Kanna cosplay Folkona and SciFri.jpg|Folkona and SciFri SciFri and Izzy.jpg|SciFri facing up against Izzy Rolf Sept 4th Emery and SciFri looks alike.jpg|Emery and SciFri kind of looks alike Rofl Nov 9th 6 SciFri anime boy.jpg|SciFri in The Golden Gator wearing relaxed attire Rofl Nov 11th 7 Furry Quest the Witch and SciFri.jpg|SciFri on a crazed furry quest together with Roflgator meeting a witch with... requests. Rofl Nov 16th 8 Meyuu and SciFri.jpg|Telling his feelings to PB (Meyuu) Rofl Nov 20th 16 SciFri with Dog Girl LilYuki and the Croc gang.jpg|On a date with LilYuki being interrupted by the Sewer Crocs. Rofl Nov 20th 33 Air Bot Flanders (CDMan) pulls a gun on SciFri and Richard.jpg|Flanders the oxygen robot pulls a gun on SciFri but Richard interrupts. Rofl Nov 28th 30 SciFris painted fingernails.jpg|Teased by Roflgator for his painted nails Rofl Dec 2nd 16 SciFri beaten by Vin Diesel (Jerry Pasture).jpg|Beaten by Vin Diesel (Jerry Pasture) Rofl Dec 16th 5 SciFris big sack.jpg|SciFri's Christmas attire and "big sack" Rofl Dec 24th 9 SciFri and S0ra.jpg|Arguing with S0ra. Rofl Jan 23rd 43 SciFri Drumsy at 8est.jpg|Interviewed by Drumsy after investing in the 8est store. Rofl Jan 20th 41 Crocolol opened and SciFri invested.jpg|With his coworkers Truu, Mute Max and Crocolol Rofl Mar 29th 5 Kasumi and SciFri.jpg|KasumiXKitty and SciFri Rofl April 2nd 23 Kasumi kisses SciFri.jpg|KasumiXKitty and SciFri Rofl April 2nd 25 Kasumi and SciFri bowling date.jpg|Bowling dare date with SciFri Rofl May 26th 2019 21 Hafumi (Crumpet) gets touchy with SciFri, Wooks and Kasumi.jpg|Meeting Kasumis family. Rofl May 26th 2019 31 Hafumi (Crumpe) SciFri and Kasumi.jpg|Kasumis mother Hafumi get a bit too touchy... Rofl July 1st 2019 7 SciFri Truu and KasumiXKitty.jpg|SciFri Truu and Kasumi Rofl Aug 25th 2019 8 SciFri and Meech.jpg|SciFri and Meech SciFri VRChat 1920x1080 2019-08-11 03-50-19.548.png|Glasses Rofl Sept 8 2019 16 SciFri and fighting Falgrand.jpg|Fighting Falgrand Rofl Sept 8 2019 17 SciFri and fighting Falgrand.jpg|Fighting Falgrand Rofl Sept 10 2019 22 Zager Uzu and SciFri.jpg|Zager, UzuriMia and Sci Rofl Sept 10 2019 44 Hundera and SciFri.jpg|Hundera and Sci Rofl Oct 2nd 2019 25 KevMan and SciFri.jpg|New RP tryout for the Gator RP Group, Kevman SciFri various characters gallery Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 41 Donovan Graham The railroad man (SciFri).jpg|Portraying 'Donovan' during Western RP. Rofl May 28th 24 SciFri.jpg|SciFri portraying an exchange student from "Animania" during School RP Rofl May 28th 25 SciFri.jpg|SciFri during School RP Rofl June 10th 2019 19 School RP SciFri Mushroom.jpg|SciFri portraying a screeching Mushroom during School RP Rofl June 9th 2019 41 Bones Jones (SciFri).jpg|"Bones Jones" attending the opening of Necro Nights Meech Oct 11th 2019 6 SciFri.jpg|Portraying a mage Rofl Oct 18th 2019 5 Wandering Chef SciFri a.jpg|The wandering gourmand chef Rofl Oct 18th 2019 4 Wandering Chef SciFri and Murder Crumpet.jpg|The wandering gourmand and MurderCrumpet Rofl Oct 18th 2019 13 SighPhrog Frog SciFri.jpg|Dribbles "Sigh Phrog" the bayou frog Rofl Dec 3rd 2019 10 Emery and SciFri interview.jpg|Interviewed for the position of manager at The Golden Gator 2020 Rofl Dec 3rd 2019 11 Hundera and SciFri.jpg|Hundera and Sci Rofl Dec 3rd 2019 25 SciFri judge Tony Maloney and Gapps art.jpg|Judging Tony Maloney and Gapps artwork SciFri fan art gallery Archmage boyo SciFri by lotteje13.png|Archmage fan art by lotteje13 FeStyle - SciFri 01.png|Fanart of SciFri by OmegaSlant. @OmegaSlant on Twitter Artwork of SciFri by Ryanosauce.png|Artwork drawn by Ryanosauce. Category:People Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Featured articles Category:SciFri's Characters